Javik/Unique dialogue
On occasion, when Javik is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Javik will voice his opinions. *During Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation: **When Jack confronts the Commander and berates them for not listening to her about Cerberus, Shepard replies that she better pull herself together, and if neither Garrus nor EDI are in the squad, Javik remarks that Jack's anger will be useful. The psychotic biotic notes the Prothean's bizarre appearance, asking what the hell he is, to which Javik replies he is 50,000 years older than her. **If Jack is not present, when the other squadmate (James or Liara) expresses sympathy for the students, Javik harshly comments "Better they learn early." **If Shepard didn't previously release David from Project Overlord so David can vouch for Shepard, then the only way to get Octavia to lower her shield is to either contact Kahlee Sanders or ask a squadmate to destroy the shield. If Shepard chooses to ask a squadmate to destroy the shield, and Javik is the one Shepard asks, he will say, "This is beneath me" in disgust irritated by the two students' reluctance who are holding out, and will destroy the shield with great prejudice. Interestingly, Shepard will not refer to Javik by name unlike other squadmates in the same scenario. *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **On the shuttle ride down, the conversation will shift to the genophage. ***If Maelon's data was preserved and if Garrus figured that Wrex has gone soft on his throne and forgot how to hold a gun, Javik comments that Wrex wouldn't be king if that was the case. If Liara is present instead of Garrus, Javik merely asks if the krogan leader is expecting trouble. If neither Liara nor Garrus are present Javik espouses salarian slaughter if they get in the way. ****If Wreav is the leader, and if neither Garrus nor Liara are present, Javik asks how the brutish krogan achieved his authority over the other clans. ***If Shepard destroyed Maelon's data, if Wrex is the leader and only EDI is the other squadmate then Javik will be the one to ask what does it matter as the Commander is helping now. Javik removes a couple of words from what he says ("The commander is assisting you now.") if Wreav is the leader and neither Garrus nor Liara are present. ****If Shepard's not apologetic about the affair, Wreav will warn of a reckoning, to which Javik will interject, "And we'll remember who threatened us." **When seeing a yahg in captivity, Javik will comment: "They were much smaller in my cycle." **Talking with the Urdnot leader before heading to the elevator results in the following comments from Javik. ***While talking with Wrex, if Liara is not around Javik will comment that salarian liver used to be a delicacy in his cycle. ***When Wrex describes his aggressiveness as "hot air" and claims that the salarians would have been dead had he truly intended violence, Javik will warn him "Idle threats are empty threats.", to which Wrex will respond by saying that Javik would fit in well on Tuchanka. ***If Shepard questions Wrex about the non-fertile females, Wrex will explain that the krogan used those females as a decoy to draw their enemies away from the females who were in fact fertile. Shepard can say that that's a harsh way to treat one's women; Wrex will respond that the females suggested it. At this point Javik will comment, "Your females are wise." ***Javik will chastise Wreav's assumptions that the krogan will defeat the Reapers singlehandedly, believing that they are overconfident. When Wreav asks what Javik is supposed to be, he states that he is Prothean. Wreav will then say, "Really? And how many of you are left?" Javik shuts Wreav up with the one-liner, "Enough to kill you." **If Major Kirrahe survived Mass Effect, he will ask Shepard if Javik is a modified turian or drell. Javik will speak plainly that he is Prothean, which Kirrahe doesn't seem to grasp even when Javik says it a second time. **When the fertile female krogan "Eve" asks if Shepard is here to kill her, Javik explains "That would serve no tactical purpose." if Liara is not present. **When Major Kirrahe uses his Scorpion to take out three Cerberus troopers, Javik remarks "Salarians know their weapons." *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **In the Kodiak, Javik mentions the Protheans used rachni (who were just animals in their cycle) as living weapons by turning them loose on planets. Eventually, the rachni went out of control and the Protheans had to burn two hundred planets to curb their advance. According to Javik, the Protheans were under the impression that the rachni were extinct. **When meeting Grunt at the beginning of the mission Javik listens to Grunt for a few moments and comments that Grunt is the one who had the Port Cargo area before him. He advises they not get excited, for the rachni were a formidable foe, even in his time. Grunt looks inquiringly at Shepard, who promises to tell Grunt later. **If Shepard is confronted by the Breeder rather than the real Rachni Queen at the end of the mission, Javik suggests that they use the Breeder against the Reapers. *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **On the shuttle ride back to the Normandy, Javik remarks that Lt. Victus died a soldier fighting for what he believed in. *During Priority: Tuchanka: **When the turian fighters attack the Reaper Destroyer without support, Javik cautions that an airstrike isn't enough against a Reaper. **Upon seeing a giant Reaper barring the way to the Shroud, Javik comments "Vengeance is the goal, suicide is not." *During N7: Cerberus Fighter Base: **If Javik is chosen to deactivate the base's defenses, he will tell Shepard to save some of the enemy for him. *On Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **In the airlock before boarding the Geth ship, Tali (if she survived the suicide mission) asks if Javik is a real, live Prothean. He replies sarcastically, "As opposed to a fake, dead one?" **Upon examining the signal console, Javik compares the geth to the zha'til, a synthetic race of his time that was corrupted by the Reapers before the Protheans sent their star into supernova. If James, Kaidan, Garrus or Ashley is the other squadmate, Javik further claims that the zha would've thanked them for doing so. If Tali or EDI is the other squadmate they don't deem the supernova prospect an option but Javik then says it's not an option yet. If Liara is the other squadmate Javik further explains that the Protheans didn't rule the galaxy with pleasant words. Shepard mentions their reluctance involved with the similar circumstances of destroying the Alpha Relay if Arrival was completed. *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: ** Javik may remark that the asari should have simply killed the Ardat-Yakshi and insists his people would never have allowed such monsters to walk among them. If Liara is present, she will sarcastically ask if the Protheans would be afraid of the competition, to which Javik will reply with a dismissive grunt. **If he does not make the above remark and the other squadmate instead speaks first, stating his/her repulsion to seeing dead commandos in the area, Javik instead asks where the squadmate would prefer to see them. *If brought on Priority: Thessia, he has a few scenes to himself: **During the shuttle ride planetside, Javik will mention having read reports about Liara's mother being indoctrinated. **He uses his Prothean talent to read Lieutenant Kurin when she's having some doubts at the beginning. **At the temple, he mentions the true facts behind each piece of asari mythology, further discomforting Liara with each revelation--such that the asari predilection for biotics was the result of years of genetic engineering by the Protheans, that the Protheans deflected a meteor that would have impacted Thessia and protected the asari from a race called the oravores, who wanted to exploit Thessia's vast resources. **At the end, when it is discovered that the asari were harbouring a Prothean Beacon, Javik will have more dialogue. ***If Shepard states that the Mars ruins was where humanity got mass effect technology, Javik replies that Protheans learned of it from the ruins of the Inusannon, the race that preceded his, and they kept it secret for centuries. Though Liara tries to deny it, Javik points out that even a small amount of data could give the asari an edge and asked if she feels insulted that her government didn't involve her. ***Javik would be the first to spot an artifact needed to activate it. Liara says "It must think you're Prothean because of the cipher!" to which Javik sarcastically responds, "Or it could be the Prothean standing next to you." ***When the Prothean VI Vendetta mentions that an indoctrinated splinter group sabotaged the Protheans' attempt to use the Crucible, Javik will say, "I always suspected as much." ***Vendetta acknowledges Javik as Prothean, commenting that it knew of his mission and asks if the current cycle can avenge their people. Javik will state that they have earned the right to try. *During Priority: Horizon: **On inspecting a view of Sanctuary to the left of the initial doorway, if Javik is paired with human squadmates or Garrus he remarks that even places like Sanctuary are susceptible to the ravages of war. Otherwise, he remarks that it looks peaceful at the facility. **Upon seeing the videos of the refugees being turned into Husks, instead of reacting with surprise or confusion, Javik will grimly state that he is familiar with this process. He then offers his condolences to Shepard. **After interacting with the log beside the trapped Banshee, if Liara, Tali or EDI is the other squadmate Javik states that this is what happens when people allow machines to work for them. They become slaves. **On the third log made by Miranda (or Oriana if her sister's dead) where she explains the sham behind Sanctuary, if James is not the other squadmate, Javik comments that choices become less appealing as Reapers devour the galaxy. Otherwise Javik will be the one to notice how the shipping of indoctrinated refugees can be used to find the Illusive Man. **On the log where Henry Lawson is seen telecommunicating with the Illusive Man, if neither James nor the Virmire survivor filled the other squadmate's spot Javik opines that the power to control Reaper minions is a potent weapon. Javik comments further that the Reapers deduced Cerberus's plan if neither EDI nor Tali are in the party. If they are, however, and Miranda is alive then Javik instead will be the one to notice that the video isn't finished yet. *In Mass Effect 3: Leviathan: **During Mahavid: Leviathan: ***When Shepard first enters the mining facility and sees that the inhabitants are not reacting to the Reaper presence outside, Javik remarks that "they should be panicked." ***When Shepard interacts with the corpse in the med bay and rhetorically asks if it's Garneau, Javik may chime in that it is difficult to tell since "dead humans all look alike." ***Later in the conversation with Garneau in the room opposite the corpse, Javik inquires about the artifact the man spoke of earlier when he declares the Leviathan trail to be a dead end. ***When the miners have been told about the current date, Javik surmises that many things will shock them as they've been unaware of the past ten years. **During Despoina: Leviathan Javik will comment on Shepard's plan to use the Triton ADS to find Leviathan by saying that although risk shouldn't be a factor in war, even he would hesitate to go through with the plan. *In Mass Effect 3: Citadel: **During Silver Coast Casino: Infiltration: ***If chosen to enter with Shepard, Javik says that the Commander's "cermemonial outfit" could use some armor. Shepard points out that their formal wear fits the dress code, remarking that they still think they should have gotten Javik an old-school tuxedo. Javik responds by saying that "It would be of no use", as clothes do not matter when people know what he is, to which Shepard says that they were "mostly thinking of the entertainment value". ***When assigned to distract a guard: ****''Javik: You. Human. I require your attention. I am a Prothean. What do you think of that?'' ****''Guard: Uh-huh. You're the fourth one I've met this week, though your costume is better than the rest.'' ****''Javik: Human. Allow me to read you. Give me your hand.'' ****''Guard: I'm sorry, sir. We have a rule against touching the customers.'' ****''Javik: Human, you were not born to this. You are living a life of shame, defending an unworthy man.'' ****''Guard: Sir, we are not fond of personal attacks at the Silver Coast.'' ****''Javik: In my cycle, games of chance were punishable by death. Your customers would be executed.'' ****''Guard: Your...cycle? You need a place to park or something?'' ****''Javik: Human, I must complain. Your beverages are toxic to my kind. You cannot serve them.'' ****''Guard: Everything here is toxic to somebody. We ask that our customers be vigilant about their beverage choices.'' ****''Javik: Human, I met your ancestors long ago. They were living in caves, throwing rocks at wildlife.'' ****''Guard: We remind our guests that some of our drinks contain hallucinogens. Please drink responsibly.'' ***When Javik reveals Elijah Khan's corpse, he snarks that it has a bigger hole than the Council's defense plan. **During Citadel Archives: Escape: ***When Shepard and crew assault the Council Archives, they discover that a clone of Shepard is behind the attack. The clone disdainfully calls Javik "Prothean" and asks him how many of his own men he climbed over to ensure his own survival. Javik, in turn, retorts that the clone is just a pale imitation of the real thing. ***While Shepard covers the squad while they climb a ladder, a shot from the mercs barely misses the last squadmate climbing it. If Javik is the last person, he declares "I did not survive this long to die on a ladder!" ***While Shepard climbs up the ladder after the squad fire at and kill the mercs, if Javik is in your party, he declares "I find what primitives lack in aim, they make up for in ammunition." ***After Brooks' treachery is revealed and Shepard takes a renegade interrupt to threaten to throw her and the clone's heads out the airlock, Javik will say "Finally!" **If upon completing Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy Shepard chooses to imprison Brooks rather than execute her, Javik will point out that it is not too late to decide to throw Brooks out the airlock. **At the end of Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy, Javik remarks that during his cycle shore leave involved a higher body count. *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **While reviewing videos on the Lazarus Project: ***When Shepard expresses doubt about being truly alive, Javik counters that it doesn't matter. Shepard fighting is already an answer. ***After the second video explaining that the Illusive Man expected Shepard to work with him, Javik dismisses the past as irrelevant: stopping the Illusive Man is all that matters. ***After the third video detailing that the Illusive Man set up sympathetic faces on the Normandy SR-2 to prevent Shepard from seeing the real Cerberus, Javik is impressed with the organization's manipulation techniques. **Upon discovering the remains of the Human-Reaper, Javik provides a clinical analysis: "Proto-Reaper. Based on humans. An abomination." *During Priority: Earth **Towards the final stages of the game, your conversation with Javik in his quarters will finally deal with the Echo Shard. Depending on how you reply regarding whether he should relive the memory it contains, the conversation in the FOB during the Priority: Earth will take different directions. ***If you encourage Javik to relive it, he'll pass the Echo Shard to Shepard for him to add his memories to it, and says that he'll end his life after the war, to join his people; ***If you told him to let the past rest and interrupted the fight between him and Liara, then Javik says he'd co-author a book about the Protheans with Liara; ***If you told him to let the past rest, did not interrupt the fight between him and Liara, and spoke to him on the Citadel, then Javik believes that the hanar will welcome him and he could live among them like a king. **While at the missile battery, when Anderson warns the squad that more Reaper troops are heading their way, Javik states, "We cannot hold much longer." **During the extended cut ending, if Javik was injured during the sprint to the beam and Shepard helps him back onto the Normandy he will demand that this is where he belongs, and that he can still fight despite his injured state. **When the Crucible is activated and Hackett orders the fleet to leave, Javik tells a reluctant Joker, "There is no choice. We must go. Now." Spontaneous Sometimes Javik will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During N7: Cerberus Lab: **Upon obtaining the first Reaper tech sample, Javik remarks "There is no doubt that's Reaper technology." **After Cortez tells the squad to hold out while he dealt with his pursuers, Javik says "It's a chance to kill more Cerberus." **When Cortez doesn't respond over the comm, Javik says "He is likely dead." *During Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation: **Upon finding an injured student Seanne, Javik tells Shepard "She's injured, you may wish to help her, though it could delay us." **Upon engaging an Atlas which was attacking the students, Javik shouts "The students are weak! We must draw enemy fire to us!" **When a side passage opens up after defeating the first Cerberus wave, Javik shouts "Through the side door!" *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **When a yahg is released from containment and kills two Cerberus soldiers, if Lair of the Shadow Broker was not completed, Javik will remark, "That saves us two bullets." **When another squadmate or Shepard comments on Cerberus's unexpected attack, Javik says "The end of a cycle always marks the beginning of chaos." *During N7: Cerberus Attack: **When Shepard gives the order to kill anything in the way upon emerging from the shuttle, Javik says "This I can do." **After the Cerberus cruiser is shot out of the sky with the ground cannon, Javik shouts "Dead and buried!" *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **After Shepard finishes conversing with Grunt, Javik will say that the krogan base camp has been decimated, and Javik thinks it's because krogan are overconfident, their greatest weakness. **Upon seeing the wires in the caves, Javik will point out that it is Reaper technology. This is one of the few times in which Javik actually calls Shepard by their name instead of "Commander." *During Tuchanka: Turian Platoon: **Javik will state that, like the turians, war was a major part of Prothean society, and that anyone who couldn't fight the Reapers was left behind. **When Shepard's squad engages the Reaper troops surrounding Lieutenant Victus, Javik shouts "Reaper blood will spill!" *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **When Cerberus reinforcements arrive to protect the bomb, Javik will remark that it was a mistake for Cerberus to let them get this far. **If Garrus is present on the mission, Javik will comment that the turians were cunning for devising a means to control their enemies without them knowing. If Garrus is not present, Javik will say that the turians must have feared the krogans to have planted the bomb. **Upon seeing the bomb, Javik will say the turians who built the device have his respect. He then advises that they should hurry. *On Priority: Tuchanka: **When the convoy stops at the destroyed bridge, Javik will look at the Reaper Destroyer guarding the Shroud facility and say, "It will be my first kill. But not the last." **Before reuniting with the convoy, Javik will comment that the krogan's only talent is for destruction, even of their own home, adding that the genophage was a necessity. **Upon finding out about Kalros from Eve, Javik comments "Kalros the mother of all Thresher Maws sounds troubling." **Upon interacting with cave paintings in the City of the Ancients, when the other squadmate comments on them, Javik says "Notice how they chose obedience as their subject." **Upon finding the engravings of Kalros in the ancient city, Javik remarks "Kalros. Impressive." **After emerging from the ancient city into greenery and sunlight, when the other squadmate expresses wonder, Javik mutters darkly "Remnants of a failed species." **When the Urdnot leader urges Shepard to get to the Shroud, when the other squadmate expresses doubts, Javik says "And when we get there, vengeance will be mine." **While Kalros is pursuing the Urdnot leader's truck, if Garrus is present he will remark that Wrex/Wreav is probably enjoying this, to which Javik will sternly respond, "War is not a sport. It is a means to an end." **Upon spotting Reaper forces in the distance, Javik shouts "I see them!" **During the part where the Reaper shoots towards the squad, Javik will say "I remember this part" and that "This was the easy part!" *During Priority: The Citadel II: **While going through a hallway full of dead bodies, ***If James is present, he angrily questions Cerberus propaganda of killing cops. Javik says "Fear of annihilation causes people to lash out. Scapegoats are easily created." He goes on to give an example from his cycle. In his cycle, entire planets fell because their leaders were indoctrinated, turning their own armies against each other. ***If Liara is present, he advises her not to let herself feel fear, since that is the enemy's greatest weapon. ***If EDI is present, Javik will remark that in his cycle the Reapers took the Citadel in a matter of hours. Seeing its people fighting back gives him pause. **Nearing the salarian Councilor's office and seeing signs of a firefight, Javik comments "There is damage here." **After the sky car crash, if EDI is present, she will remark that Javik looks injured. Javik confirms this, saying he didn't use a restraining harness while in flight. EDI suggests using Medi-gel. Javik counters, saying that "slapping sludge on my head will not cure a concussion." **During the battle with the Phantoms, if James is not present, Javik remarks that the Phantoms' barriers appear to be unidirectional and suggests they shoot them in the backs. *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **On the antechamber leading out of the operations center: ***If EDI or Liara is the other squadmate, they muse about the presence of geth programs within the ship itself. Javik is displeased at the notion: a ship is to be commanded rather than joined. ***If Shepard entered into a relationship with Tali, Javik does not understand when the two begin flirting. Once EDI explains their relationship, he then claims mating between species is a pointless exercise. ***Garrus / Tali / James is unsettled at the dreadnought's interior design. Javik then claims synthetics don't care for organic preferences or aesthetics and in some cases even actively oppose it. **On reaching the Dreadnought's main gun Javik says it is comparable in power to that of Penumbra Apex, the flagship of the Prothean Empire. If Liara is the other squadmate she asks Javik what he knows about the Prothean flagship. Javik gives a curt reply: "Now? Little." *During N7: Cerberus Fighter Base: **Upon encountering Cerberus troops at the start of the mission, Javik will warn, "The enemy has returned." **When the Atlas is destroyed, Javik states, "It is dead." **After defeating the Atlas, Shepard will ask if anyone was wounded. If Garrus, Tali or Ashley isn't the other squadmate Javik will respond, "That shouldn't matter." *During N7: Fuel Reactors: **If Ashley is not the other squadmember, Javik will say, "No more waiting. Take the fight to them." after Captain Riley's team moves out. *During Priority: Rannoch: **Midway through the level, Javik will express his distrust of Legion and its usage of Reaper code. Tali will reiterate that Legion is on their side. **After clearing out the upper level of Geth Primes, Legion reports that the Reapers have still not taken notice. Javik promises that they will regret that. **Upon encountering a Reaper Destroyer, Javik will shout, "You will die first!" *During Priority: Thessia: **Javik will mention that in his cycle, the Reapers turned their own children against them, believing that the Protheans would hesitate to kill them. Shepard inquires how his people reacted. Javik asks what answer would they prefer. Liara says she doesn't want to know. **Upon spotting a Sovereign-class Reaper, Javik remarks that before the Reapers arrived, his people stopped believing in devils. The arrival of the Reapers made them change their mind. **When Shepard says that once they reach the temple, they can all wake up from this nightmare, Javik will grimly reply, "Fifty-thousand years later..." **While Shepard is trying to activate the Prothean beacon, Javik may say to Liara that the beacon proves that the Asari owe their superiority to his species. Liara retorts that the Protheans got mass effect technology from the Reapers and sarcastically asks how that turned out. Javik remarks that it's good she can "bite" and states that they'll need that later. ***Also while activating the beacon, when Liara remarks that it's gaining power with every connection, Javik will say, "Asari are observant." Liara asks him if that was sarcasm. Javik then adds, "And easily confused." **During the fight with Kai Leng, when the assassin taunts Shepard over the death of Thane/Major Kirrahe, Javik will shout, "If I kill nothing else but him, it will have been worth it!" *During Mass Effect 3: Leviathan: **In Mahavid, near the broken elevator Javik helpfully observes that the miners' behavior is odd even for primitives. **In Namakli, when Reapers blow up the easy access to the elevator near the start of the mission Javik complains he's tired of Reapers doing that all the time. *During Mass Effect 3: Citadel: **In Citadel Archives: Escape: ***After the trap and the firefight ensues a Merc will comment that there is "a "Prothean over there". Javik snarks with "And that's a future corpse over there!" ***When teams Mako and Hammerhead start bragging and arguing Javik will add "This is team Prothean. I have a higher body count than all of you combined!" **In Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy during the elevator down to the shuttle bay, if James is the other squadmate and is angry about the hijackers in his shuttle bay, Javik encourages him to use his anger. When it's revealed James is more angry about his potentially displaced weights, Javik recants his statement. *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **After breaching the hangar doors with a fighter and defeating the Atlas that appears, Javik says, "Good. We recover, then continue. Without delay." **When EDI mentions that Cerberus employs Reaper technology to turn hapless civilians into functional shock troopers, Javik will compare it to how the Reapers turned his people into the Collectors. **When Cerberus forces engage the squad in the area where the remains of the Human-Reaper are being stored, Javik says, "Good. Easier to kill them all now." **While observing the Human-Reaper's remains, Javik remarks, "Reaper atrocities have no limits." Category:Unique dialogue